


Welcome To Monster Hunter

by Lj_0o0



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lj_0o0/pseuds/Lj_0o0
Summary: Lucas was just a normal high school senior having a midlife crisis. With no idea what he wants to do after high school an option is shoved onto him





	Welcome To Monster Hunter

Lucas was running away from a dinosaur like creature that started chasing him when he was on his way back home from school

_what the fuck was that?_

The dinosaur like creature had a green body and a red face with yellow feathers outlining it

Lucas ran into an alleyway and hid between two trash cans

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me_

The creature passed right by where Lucas was hiding. It stopped for a moment and looked around. It looked directly at Lucas

_Oh shit_

The creature got closer to the space between the two trash cans where Lucas was hiding. It got right in front of Lucas and stopped. The creature stared at Lucas for what felt like an eternity, but after a few seconds it kept on moving. When Lucas could no longer see the creature he finally let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

_Fuuuuuuck I thought I was gonna die_

Lucas sat between the two trash cans without moving long after the monster left trying to process what happened.

_Okay maybe I was just seeing things I mean I did pull an all nighter last night_

Lucas started to get up to go home, convinced he was seeing things, when he looked down and realized he couldn't see his body

_What the fuck is going on?_

Then a moment later a screen showed up in front of him

** Welcome to Monster Hunter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have met the requirements for becoming a hunter. Please choose your weapon of choice from the list below. Please note that you will not be able to change this weapon at a later date.**

_What the fuck is this?_

The screen looked like it belonged in a game or one of those clichè isekai manga that Lucas had been reading lately

_Well for now im gonna go home I'll deal with this is after i'm home_

When he started to get back up again Lucas realized that he could see his body again

_Well at least that's one problem solved I'll figure out the rest at home_

Lucas finally started to walk home

***

'I'm home'

Lucas closed the door and started to go to his room but was stopped by his mom

'Lunch is ready, come down after your finished changing'

'Okay, I'll be down in a bit'

Lucas started to go up the stairs and into his room. He entered his room and sat on his bed. Lucas realized that the screen he had seen earlier was gone, however the second he thought about it the screen popped up again

_Great I was hoping that I was just seeing things_

**Welcome to Monster Hunter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have met the requirements for becoming a hunter. Please choose your weapon of choice from the list below. Please note that you will not be able to change this weapon at a later date.**

_Well for now I'll do what it says_

Lucas tried to touch the screen with his finger and the screen responded by scrolling down

**List of weapons:**

**Great Sword**

**Long Sword**

**Dual Blades**

**Sword & Shield**

**Insect Glaive**

**Hammer**

**Lance**

**Gunlance**

**Charge Blade**

**Switch Axe**

**Hunting Horn**

**Light Bowgun**

**Heavy Bowgun**

**Bow**

_What a long list, I guess I'll choose the one that catches my interest the most_

Lucas tapped the screen and a new screen popped up

**Congratulations!!**

**You completed the process for becoming a full fledged hunter. To access the menu just think of the word and it will pop up.**

_Really selling this game vibe huh_

Lucas was about to pull up the menu that the message had mentioned when his mom called from downstairs

'Lucas the food is getting cold hurry up!'

'I'll be right there mom'

_I'll check out the menu after lunch then_

Lucas got changed and headed downstairs to the kitchen

***

'What took you so long?'

'Sorry I was...uuhh loooking for somethiiiiinngg?'

'At least try to sell your excuse Lucas'

'Right...sorry mom I was doing something'

'Well let's start eating before the food freezes'

Lucas turned on the tv and started eating his food

**MONSTERS HAVE APPEARED ALL AROUND THE WORLD**

Lucas almost choked on his food

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOME AS THESE MONSTERS ARE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS**

Lucas looked at his mom who looked worried

'I'm going to go to my room now mom'

Lucas ran upstairs before his mom could stop him

_What the fuck_

Lucas started to panic

_I was hoping that there was only one of those things_

Lucas paced around his room while he was thinking

_Wait if there's more than one monster does that mean there's also more hunters like me?_

Lucas sat down in his bed and calmed down

 _For now I'll look at the menu I might need it to fight the monsters_ **_MENU_**

A screen popped up in front of Lucas

**「Status」Equipment Bow Quests Pouch Store** **Smithy Combine ITEM BOX**

【Name】Lucas Ortigez

【Weapon】 Bow

【Age】18

【Level】1 

【Personal Skill】 Evanescent Lv. 1

【Zenny】0

Attack: 100 [40]

Defense: 70

Stamina: 110

Agility: 150

Regeneration: 40

_What's this?_

Lucas tapped on the word Evanescent and another screen popped up

**Evanescent Lv. 1: This skill allows the user to conceal itself from the monsters sight, skill can be maintained for 30 min and needs a 2 hr cooldown**

_Will the time increase if I level up the skill?_

Lucas looked at the top of the screen and looked at the different tabs

_What do these do?_

Lucas tapped on the ITEM BOX tab and another screen popped up

**Please stand in front of a empty wall in order to open this tab**

_I'll do that later_

Lucas tapped on the Store tab and another screen popped up again

**Please earn some zenny before opening the store tab**

_Can I look at any of these tabs?_

Lucas tapped on the Equipment tab and two new screens popped up

**Welcome to the Equipment Tab! In this tab you will be able to change the armor and weapon you use in a hunt**

Lucas tapped this new screen and it disappeared letting Lucas see the screen that was beneath it

**Status「 Equipment」Bow Quests Pouch Store**

**Smithy Combine ITEM BOX**

【Head】 None

【Chest】 None

【Arm】 None

【Legs】 None

【Weapon】 Rookie's Bow

_No armor and a crappy weapon greeaaat_

Lucas finally decided to investigate the tab he was the most curious about and tapped on it

**Welcome to the Bow tab! In this tab you will learn how to use your weapon and how to begin a hunt**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever made something I've made public so I'm kinda nervous. If you're reading thank you for reading my one shot. I might turn it into a series but I'm not sure right now. Btw in case you didn't notice my grammar skills are non existent sorry about that.  
> Much Love,  
> Lj


End file.
